Two Souls Make a Whole
by TheSunEater
Summary: 'Soulmarks: some people had them, some people didn't, some people had as many as four (at least that was the highest recorded number), some thought of their other halves romantically, others as friends, others shared their emotions or thoughts (or at least they seemed to), and some shared dreams..' This will have varied unrelated pairings from shows/anime/etc. I only own the plot]
1. Explanation

**Author's Note:** Hello! Yes I'm back, I apologize for leaving without finishing the stories I started but college, then not college, then life anyway..

The important thing is I'm back, and with a new story to ease myself into hopefully completing the huge stories I had started years ago and making new ones! Cheers!

This is dedicated to Caro, thank you for unknowingly helping me refind my muse and being my happy place.

 _Soulmarks: some people had them, some people didn't, some people had as many as four (at least that was the highest recorded number), some thought of their other halves romantically, others as friends, others shared their emotions or thoughts (or at least they seemed to), and some shared dreams._

 _The one thing that was for sure. The moment you touched your other half after you turned twenty, you would need them somehow, you'd never forget them, and there was nothing to do about it.._


	2. Two Souls Make a Whole

"Tsukki!" Was a familiar sound to most of the Karasuno team.

"Tsukki, did you hear about the new album..?"

"Tsukki, can you help me with my math homework?"

"Tsukki, I brought your favorite snack!"

"Tsukki!"

It was a running _joke_ of a bet that Tadaahi was Tsukishima's soulmate. There was a few of people that held out of course.

'Them? They're just friends'

'I think Yachi and Tadashi fit..'

'Nah have you seen Kei around Keiji and Kuroo?'

Yet, somehow no one ever asked the two boys in question about it.

* * *

Tadashi sat on the floor by his best friend's bed, not really doing homework but staring blankly at the book.

It was the last year of high school now, they were almost to _that_ age. Maybe Tsukki hadn't heard the rumors because others were intimidated by him or maybe he just didn't care about them.

But Tadashi? He wasn't as strong as Tsukki when it came to things like rumors or 'maybes'..

After a few more minutes, Tadashi worked up the nerve to speak to the blond that all of his worries were centered around. "Tsukki.."

"Hmm?" Tadashi glanced up to see Tsukishima wasn't fully paying attention yet.

"Tsukki, listen for a bit.." _Please_ , he tacked on silently as he hesitated. "You know we're getting older a-and we're probably going to meet our other halves at some point.."

Tsukishima's head turned, his eyes zeroing in on Tadashi as he struggled to explain what he was trying to say.

"Tsukki is, to me.." _Already the most important_ , he filled in silently, before rambling. "Tsukki will always be a huge part of my life, I just want you to remember that, even if.."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima sighed and placed his hand on Tadashi's head in a rare show of affection. " _If_ nothing, nothing will change."

* * *

At least, that's what Tsukishima had promised over a year ago.

"Yamaguchi." He intoned, not liking having to _speak_ so much over this even if the video was running.

" _Tsukki_!" Yet, as a huge grin appeared on his friend's face, he figured the suffering was worth it. "Tsukki, I miss you!"

There was a pang in his heart that he would never acknowledge as he mumbled for him to shut up. Yamaguchi only laughed and blabbered on about his day.

Tsukishima never broaches the topic and neither does Yamaguchi. September is here, it's almost his birthday.

Really the closest they come is a small comment from Yamaguchi. "Tsukki, I read how to make the filling for strawberry shortcake and started to learn."

Somehow, Tsukishima didn't want to see Yamaguchi for his birthday.

* * *

"Tsukki?" There was a knocking, or rather pounding, at his dorm room's door. "How sick are you? Why didn't you come home? Tsukki I'm here, I brought medicine!"

Damn it Yamaguchi.

"Tsu-" Yamaguchi stumbled and stared up at his friend, flushed from rushing over, his hands filled with god knew what. Yet, as soon as he saw him, he smiled widely. "Tsukki!"

"Shut up Yamaguchi.." He tried to tell himself that the heat was only from his fever but..

 _When you spend all night dreaming about your idiot of a friend trying to ice a strawberry shortcake with a dinosaur wearing glasses.._

"... Tsukki can you hear me? Tsukki?" Yamaguchi sighed in relief as he stared down at him. "Let's get you into bed."

"Yeah" He was just feeling this hot because of fever, no other reason.

* * *

The dreams came often, unfortunately, he would see Tadashi in his _ridiculously_ late study sessions. He would see Tadashi eating with Owikawa, would have thought, sometimes catch the prick looking at the oblivious boy in a way that made him wake up and want to scream.

"Tsukki, have you..?" Yamaguchi trailed off before looking away from his computer and Tsukishima could almost feel his heart pounding through the screen. "Have you eaten all the snacks we got last time? It's been a little while."

He was such a..

"Not yet." He pushed up his glasses, before closing his eyes to roll them. "Have you?"

"Almost, should we go to the big supermarket again soon?" Tsukishima hummed out his response before glancing at the calendar.

 _Ah, that's why.._

"We should go see that movie this weekend as well." Tadashi lit up and leaned closer, nodding his response.

"Tsukki!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

Somethings never should to change, like the sound of Tadashi's laughter.

* * *

"Tsukki!" Tsukishima was bundled up as snow lightly fell around them, only the tip of his pink nose sticking out of his ensemble. "Tsukki did you wait long?"

Had he been waiting long, Tadashi was an hour late and it was snowing! What did he think this wa-

"Oof!" Tsukiyama suddenly found himself on the ground with an armful of Yamaguchi.

 _Oh no, I ruined it, I missed the first train and the movie is probably half over and Tsukki-_

He watched in shock as Yamaguchi scrambled to his feet, rambling about how sorry he was, without his lips moving.

 _Would it be too cheesy to say I waited years to not have to say anything ever again..?_

Yamaguchi's eyes snapped to Tsukishima's face in confusion and he gasped when he heard ' _would it_?' in his ears.

Tsukishima couldn't help ( _yes you could've_ ) ( _Shut UP Yamaguchi_ ) ( _mean even in your thoughts whaa!_ ) the almost silent laughter that came from his mouth as Yamaguchi launched himself back at him and clung.

Maybe it was the irony that it was the first snowfall, the fact they didn't need to kiss right away to show each other the deepness of their love, or the ' _Tsukki! Tsukki! Tsukki!_ ' that was rattling around in his head, but he honestly couldn't have been more content..


	3. Two Plundering Halves of a Heart

**Author's note: Mihawk and Shanks! There's no real age line (if there is it's very iffy with Oda) throughout the series, I've heard Shanks spent his teen years on Roger's ship? Or that he stays a bit longer? I'm going with the fact that he's around 15-17 when Roger dies, which would put Mihawk at about 19-21. Thank you for reading!**

 **Again, this is dedicated to Caro, truly one especially is a weird series of drabbles, but hey it's something I think I'll never stop smiling over and hope will make you smile on a bad day!**

* * *

Age: 17 and 21

* * *

"What do you mean you're gonna be the next Pirate King?" Mihawk questioned his fr-(cough cough strike that) sparring partner as he sat up. "You barely scrubbed _his_ ship's decks!"

The redhead only laughed breathlessly, a grin on his face as the sun reflected off the sweat that coated it. "Exactly what I said! Some will be, so why not me?"

"...Why not you?"

Mihawk stared down at the laid back boy before sighing and laying down on the sandy beach. "I guess we'll see what fate has in store, won't we?"

Shanks laughed, covering his face with _that_ straw hat. "That we will."

* * *

Age: 20 and 24

* * *

"Dracool.." Came the slurred call, that the stoic ignored successfully. "Draaacule.."

He was fine, he wasn't reacting to this, he wouldn't..

"Dra-" Damn it, why was it always like this since the marks had blazed across their skin. Three red swipes layered over a cross that couldn't be mistaken. "Dracule, stop thinkin' and come 'er"

Mihawk would never admit it, how just a simple request from his other half set him on fire or how Shanks' lips on his calmed it.

"Wish you'd told me years ago.." Mihawk's lips turned up as he was pushed back onto his lover's bed.

 _He would always wish he'd had the nerve to too._

* * *

Age: 28 and 32

* * *

Mihawk stared at the sleeve that lay, empty, by his side.

"You lost an arm." Shanks wasn't used to this, to Mihawk broaching a topic, to this.. "You got _hurt_.."

Shanks shivered at that tone, it was a tone he'd heard once or twice before, when this same man has decimated battalions without blinking. It promised death.

So Shanks did what he did best and distracted him. He sat on his lap and wrapped his legs around his waist, leaning fully against him. "Yes, I got hurt but.."

He could feel Mihawk tense at the word 'but' and threaded his hand through his hair, smiling up at him. " _But_ I'm here, in your arms, _alive_ and very much in _love with you_."

He watched the man still, his eyes widening, before he calmed again and gently kissed him. Ah, it was such a heavy kiss, sorrow and fear and so much goddamn love ' _damn you and your heroic tendencies, you wonderful asshole_ ' leaking through their bond. "Shanks.."

Shanks only chuckled and pushed him onto his bed, not letting him speak again until he was crying for release.

Not that Mihawk would ever admit he did.

* * *

Age: 32 and 36

* * *

Mihawk wasn't drunk.

Or so he would tell anyone that was listening.

"H-hey Mihawk-san." One of the younger crew members stammered, slightly starry eyed under the swordsman's gaze. "Why do you keep your facial hair l-like that?"

"Why?" Mihawk ran a hand along his face, a scary grin coming over it as he leaned back to lazily answer. "It's part of the persona.

Shanks may or may not have snorted into his beer.

* * *

The next morning, Shanks was awoken by one of the most undignified shrieks he'd ever had or have the _pleasure_ of hearing.

"Where's my-" Mihawk gaped, staring at the mirror. "Where's my, my-"

"Your facial hair?" Shanks yawned, casually shoving the shaver further under his pillow as those piercing turned on him. "Not on your face."

They stared at each other for a moment longer, before Shanks grinned and Mihawk scowled. Mihawk jumped onto the bed just as he sprang to his feet and scurried to the door.

"Hey!" He winked as he opened the door. "I think you look hotter then Marco's flames when you're clean-shaven."

"SHANKS!" The door was closed just in time for his dagger to imbed itself in it, but not in time to shut out the redhead's laughter.

* * *

A month had passed, maybe two.

Shanks was laid back, yes, but he'd learned to be cautious.

So when he woke up one morning after another night of drinking, _he'd have to remember to ask Mihawk what that great stuff he'd brought was_ , he just went about his business as normal.

He kissed his beloved on his forehead, slipped silently out of bed and into a warm shower.

He had hoped it'd be one of the occasions Mihawk woke up and they'd go for round five or six, but he settled for lazily washing off alone.

He didn't even open his eyes as he washed his hair and body, so attuned to his surroundings, he actually turned off the water and stepped out of the shower like that.

He hummed softly, tying his hair up in a towel and drying off, returning to his room to kiss his love awake.

As Mihawk slowly sat up, stretching and lazily throwing off the sheets, he dressed himself in another one of his usual outfits.

After he was fully dressed he pulled the towel off of his hair and turned to the mirror, finally opening his eyes to comb it out.

Only to freeze in shock as he saw himself with a golden blond locks in his reflection. He was blinking, still trying to figure out what, how, or why, when Mihawk wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"You didn't think I'd let you have the last laugh, did you?" The low chuckle that sounded in his ear as Mihawk nipped at was enough to make him blush, on another occasion, but right now?

All he wanted was to get the upper hand as the swordsman pulled away and walked to the bathroom.

 _Think think think.._

"Hey, you're the one that's being done by this bleached blond babe." Mihawk turned to him and stared in disbelief. Shanks only grinned back.

* * *

"Garp?"

"Have you noticed that five fleets went down?"

"Yes, we noted. The crews were quite traumatized.."

"That's cause they're all wusses if I had trained..-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Weren't they all cut in half?"

"Yes."

"... **Fuck**. Up Mihawk's bounty again."

* * *

Age: 37 and 41

* * *

Shanks could have sworn he heard coughing.

His head swiveled back and forth as he checked his crew mates, before he slowly returned to his drink. The coughing had magically seemed to cease.

As the laughter and rowdiness of his crew increased, Shanks found himself subconsciously not drinking. After about an hour of this he looked over randomly, about to ask Mihawk if he wanted to leave ( _he never cared to be social anyway_ ) to find him trying to hide a coughing fit.

Shanks at first stared in shock, the information not computing as Mihawk was indestructible in his eyes, at least until he noticed the sheen of sweat and telltale jug of booze in front of his other half. He had been trying to hide it.

 _You stoic bastard.._

Shanks stood and walked over to the swordsman, not listening to whatever cockamamie story he was spewing, as he tugged him to his feet. "Bed. Now."

Mihawk blinked hazily at him, not breathing and probably suppressing coughs, before slowly nodding. Something in his expression letting the older man know he meant business.

Mihawk stumbled and fell onto Shanks' bed after he reached his room. "I'm fine."

"You're fine, you say." Shanks muttered, helping the man to roll over before walking to his bathroom to get medicine and supplies. "After tripping onto my bed. That you know how to get into better then your own."

Mihawk muttered something about how that was because they'd be fucking on beaches and how sand was evil as Shanks came back into the room.

"You just shush." Mihawk looked offended for all of three seconds before Shanks put a cool, wet cloth on his forehead and caused him to yelp in shock. "If you can't even handle this, you need help."

"I don't need-" Mihawk's mouth shut and his lips turned up as his lover kissed his cheek. "I don't.."

He was shushed again as Shanks forced him to take some medicine and drink some fruit juice. _Disgusting_.

However, he did begin to smile as Shanks repeatedly changed the rags and even, pushing his pride aside, slurred out as he fell asleep. "I don't know what I'd do without you.."

* * *

In the morning?

In the morning, he was shocked to find a rag on his forehead and a sleeping Shanks next to him.

Mihawk smiled and played gently with his love's hair, a guilty pleasure he rarely indulged in. After a few minutes, he whispered almost silently words that he would never have said to a conscious, living soul. "I love you too, you know, you just scare me with all of this talk of bigger things.."

Little did he know, as he got up and hoisted the captain into his own bed, that he'd been awake the entire time.

Not that Shanks would ever admit it.

* * *

Of course, Shanks' crew and the rest of the world wanted to know why he was so happy, so successful in all he did the next couple of weeks but..

When anyone asked? All he would respond with was: 'That's really none of your business, but I guess things are good right now' and laugh.

* * *

Age: 39 and 41

* * *

It's been too long.

Mihawk had been busy, training Zoro to survive, avoiding prying eyes.

Shanks being as overwhelming a powerhouse as ever, bringing more prying eyes near them.

So when Mihawk finds Shanks, it's not a party this time, it's a quiet reunion. They send everyone away, claiming it's a strategy meeting.

Then they're striping, but not making love yet. There's a slow appreciation for old scars and new.

"Someone nicked you again."

"Is that a burn?"

"Your crew should watch you better."

There's laughter at some of the jabs and some scattered tears at the thought of those lost since the last time they met. The government truly hates all thing pirate and they've begun to make it known more.

Then it's them, like they always are, lips shyly dancing and bodies molding.

They can feel the heat but also the love course from each other.

They don't pull back for hours, but when they do, Mihawk is the one for once to hold Shanks close.

"Please, be safe.." He murmurs, his grip unyielding as he strokes the red strands of hair.

Shanks cups his cheek and kisses his lips lightly, sweetly. It's a promise, but not.

"For as long as I can." It makes Mihawk smile( _if you can call it that, only Shanks really ever called it that_ ) as they lay together and talk aimlessly for the rest of the night.


	4. You Blow My Mind, Hey Mickey! (YoI)

Ages: 17 and 21

* * *

"Why are you irritable every time Emil says hi to us Mickey?" Sara asked, tugging at his sleeve.  
Michele wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her close, closing his eyes as she lectured him about his, based on his previous interactions with any of her male friends, she thought that he was just being overprotective. He wondered how she'd react if he told her 'hey that's my soulmate'. "Mickey!"

He smiled at his sister apologetically as she huffed."Sorry Sara I don't know what's wrong with me today.."

He felt her deflate and let her tug him from the elevator to their room.

"It's fine, just stop stressing so much you idiot." She squeezed his hand as he chuckled.

 _If only it was that easy._

* * *

"Mickey, are you okay?" Sara asked, running up to him after his fifth place placement at the Grand Prix. "What happened, you usually land that combo easily!"

Michele looked up at her from the trashcan he'd been staring at after he'd kicked it over. "Mickey!"

He tensed and sighed eventually sliding down into a crouch. "I don't know what to do, Sara.."

Sara sighed and crouched next to him, hugging him tightly. "Just tell me what's wrong and we'll sort it out."

* * *

Age: 18 and 22

* * *

"Sara!" Mickele tensed as _his_ voice echoed from down the hall. "Mickey! I finally found you!"

Sara glanced at Michele in warning before she smiled at Emil, who'd stopped in front of them, panting as he grinned widely."Hey Emil, how was your flight? I heard it got delayed!" Sara chimed, starting up the conversation.

 _In reality, Sara didn't really pay attention to Instagram, it was one 'mickey-crispin' that had been repeatedly checking Emil's fansites for updates._

"You checked on me? Thank you!" He smiled at her, so sweetly that she found herself blushing slightly. "My flight was okay, but they didn't have food, so I'm hungry! Come with me to get a meal?"

Of course, that meant a double ( _or was it a triple_ ) dose of Michele's anger.

"Oi, I'm standing _right_ here!" It was hard to tell exactly who he was talking to as he put himself in between the grinned sheepishly and Emil just smiled wider, doing things to the angry Italian skater's heart that couldn't be healthy. "Great! Let's all go!"

He'd be the death of him and he'd never know it.

"Sara, we're going!"

"Ah, Mickey! Bye Emil!"

"B-but, come on Mickey please, let's go eat together!"

 _Just two more years Michele, just two more_.

He wondered when his conscious had started sounding like Sara.

* * *

Age: 19 and 23

* * *

Michele watched the Skate Canada International competition from the sidelines, his face covered by a mask and hoodie. It wouldn't do to have Emil see him, but..

"And that's another perfect landing by Emil, he's in top form today!" The commentator boomed as the crowd went nuts. "It's like he has a lucky charm here with him today."

Michele smiled softly as he walked over to the changing rooms, leaving a simple rose and a small chestnut bear in a purple top in his locker.

* * *

Age: 20 and 24

* * *

"Mickey!" It was different, today was different.

Michele hadn't touched his heart since his birthday but he could feel it. Something was.. "Mickey, I know it's you!"

The Italian stumbled back as Emil ran toward him, a large grin on his face. "Mickey come here!"

"Emil, wait, Emil!" He tried to warn him, tried to tell him to stop, but as most things was too late and Emil tackled him, sending them both to the floor and memories rushing to each other's minds.

Emil gasped as small moments came to him.

Moments of hot jealousy when Emil had looked at _Sara_ and not Michele, but haphazardly included him after when he'd pushed. When he'd returned Yuri's hug even..

Moments of cold fear when when he'd fallen on the ice or run too close to a car when drunk.

A moment of want and agony for him when Sara had found her love, leaving him aching, alone..

Then there was a flash, tender, scared, and so sweet, he was almost afraid to feel it. It was the last Skate Canada and Emil needed to see nothing else as his heart pounded.

He smashed his lips to Michele's, not caring about how he was straddling him or having nor heard the other man's babbling, he didn't care.

When he pulled back, he grinned at shocked and awed expression he was greeted with. "Mickey, I think I'm in love with you."

Michele blinked at him before putting his hands slowly on his thighs, a sweet and shy smile blooming across his face. "Well that's good, because I've been in love with you.."

* * *

Extra

* * *

He may or may not, at their wedding reception, surprised Michele by giving him a lap dance while B*Witched's Mickey played, but hey, that's what their friends and social media was for. For filiming Emil when he got out of hand?

No, filming Michele's _oh so fine_ reaction.


End file.
